The use of earpieces at the external auditory canal affords the user with the ability to perceive sound presented to them at a relatively close proximity to the tympanic membrane. Currently sound is delivered to each middle ear without detailed discrimination of greater details concerning the right or left sides of their environments. As such, a great deal of the audio experience is lost through the lack of availability of such audio data. What is needed is a new system and method for the transmission of greater details so that a three dimensional sound field is presented to the user. This would serve to heighten the user experience through the variable expression of sound in a three dimensional space.